Jey
, who transforms into the evil , is one of a trio of Kamen Riders who serve Kamen Rider Dark Ghost. Character History Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories With her fellow Dark Necroms, Jey watched with enthusiasm as Argos brought back the Eyecon of Napoleon, marking the eighth of his collection of 100 Ghost Eyecons. The Dark Necroms were then sent out by Argos to collect the remaining heroic Eyecons for him in both their world and the "other world". Seen off by Argos as Dark Ghost, the Dark Necroms boarded their Iguana Ghostrikers and departed their Eyecon-like world for Earth. The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment During the mission, she encounters a pink colored Rider with a video-game motif but she escaped to fight with Specter and Necrom and was eventually destroyed by Necrom. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Forms Dark Necrom Y's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. She also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of her body. The Persona changes with Dark Necrom Y's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Dark Necrom Y= Dark Necrom Y Damashii Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 204 cm *'Rider Weight': 94 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10.3 t *'Kicking Power': 13.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 44.9 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.8 seconds Dark Necrom Y Damsahii is the default form of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y. Accessed through the use of the Dark Necrom Y Eyecon, this form is a variant of the default Necrom Damashii assumed by Kamen Rider Necrom. This form bears the . Despite the lack of a Liquid Dropper, Dark Necrom Y is capable of using finishing attacks. This form's finisher is the : A spinning kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Dark Necrom Y's form glow and envelops her in a yellow flame for a two-footed corkscrew kick. Appearances: Commemoration! Short Stories (1, 3, 4), The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment - Nobunaga= Nobunaga Damashii is Dark Necrom Y's violet and gold daimyo-based form themed after , the 16th century Japanese warlord who ruled over a majority of Japan through brutal conquest and mastery of the rifle which led to the unification of the country after his death and the end of the chaotic Sengoku period. Accessed through the Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment This form is normally used by Kamen Rider Specter. }} Equipment Devices *Proto Mega Ulorder - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Gan Gun Hand - Nobunaga Damashii's personal weapon Vehicles *Iguana Ghostriker - Dark Necrom's personal vehicle Behind the scenes Portrayal Jey is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Rinko Daimon in Kamen Rider Wizard. As Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y, her suit actor is Notes *The colors of the three Dark Necroms (R, B, and Y) are the standard three colors for the first three Rangers of a Super Sentai series, which are also the primary colors of painting and drawing. **On the Super Sentai side, Dark Necrom Y is the only female of the three Dark Necroms, alluding to the standard formation of Super Sentai's "2 male, 1 female" formation, with the female being yellow. *The suits of the three Dark Necroms (four if Dark Necrom P from the series is counted) are recycled Parka Ghost bodies bearing recolored Ore Ghosts and Persona Dominator with the Proto Mega Ulorder on the wrist and a basic belt buckle in place of a Ghost Driver on the waist. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories'' ***Episode 1: Amazing! World's Beginning! ***Episode 3: Upheaval! 100 Souls! ***Episode 4: Fate! Two Takeru! **''Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' ru:Джей Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Ghost Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Deceased